mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Stuff to do
This thread is for stuff that needs to be done on the wiki (a sort of more detailed version of the To Do List). Inept Wiki User (talk) 13:28, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Beginning inserting a list of articles and tasks (this might take a while) (place posts before it) Inept Wiki User (talk) 16:22, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Article/Task List Characters *Marika Kato: Plot (Novel-Only Arcs, Minor tidying/smoothing out). *Chiaki Kurihara: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc, Pirate Hunter Arc). *‎Mami Endo: Appearance (Light Novel, Manga). *Gruier Serenity: Appearance (Light Novel, Manga), Plot (Sailing 11-19). *‎Grunhilde Serenity: Appearance (Light Novel, Manga), Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards). Bentenmaru Crew *Misa Grandwood: Appearance (Light Novel), Plot, Relationships. *‎Kane McDougal: Appearance (Light Novel), Plot (Golden Ghost Ship Arc onwards), Relationships. *Coorie: Appearance (Light Novel), Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *‎Schnitzer: Appearance (Light Novel), Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *Hyakume: Appearance (Light Novel), Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *‎San-Daime: Appearance (Light Novel), Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club *Jenny Dolittle: Appearance (Light Novel, Manga), Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc), Relationships (Lynn, Marika). *Lynn Lambretta: Appearance (Light Novel, Manga), Personality & Character, Background, Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *April Lambert: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *Syoko Kobayashimaru: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *Izumi Yunomoto: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *‎Asta Alhanko: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *Berinda Percy: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *‎Lilly Bell: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *Maki Harada: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *‎Sasha Staple: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *‎Ursula Abramov: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *Ai Hoshimiya: Plot. *Yayoi Yoshitomi: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *‎Natalia Grennorth: Personality & Character, Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. Other Pirates *Gonzaemon Kato: Appearance, Plot (Nebula Cup Arc - Spec). *‎Ririka Kato: Appearance (Light Novel, Manga). *Stone: Relationships. *‎Eight: Infobox: Seiyuu, Japanese/Romaji. Find and verify real name. *‎Nine: Infobox: Seiyuu, Japanese/Romaji. Find and verify real name. *Ten: Infobox: Seiyuu, Japanese/Romaji. Find and verify real name. *‎Sumi Kuki: Infobox: Image, Japanese/Romaji. *‎John: Infobox: Image. Others *Yotof Sif Sideux: Relationships. *‎Catherine: Infobox: Seiyuu. *Oyaji-san: Find and verify real name. *‎Fei: Appearance, Personality & Character, Relationships. Verify name. Novel/Manga-Only *‎Noel Blue: Appearance, Personality & Character, Background, Plot, Skills & Abilities, Relationships. Infobox: Image. *Jackie Kelvin: Plot, Skills & Abilities. Infobox: Image. *‎Müller Grant: Personality & Character, Background, Plot, Skills & Abilities, Relationships. *Mira Grant: Appearance, Personality & Character, Background, Plot, Skills & Abilities, Relationships. Infobox: Debut, Personal Info. *‎Nora: Appearance, Personality & Character, Plot, Skills & Abilities, Relationships. Infobox: Debut. *Jibako: General expansion. *Nat Nashfall: General expansion. Media Series *‎Miniskirt Pirates: Media. General expansion with information on parties involved in creation/distribution, developments and releases. *‎Mouretsu Pirates: Media. General expansion with information on parties involved in creation/distribution, developments and releases. Story Arcs *‎Story Arcs: Determine Novel-Only Arc Names. Update descriptions as needed. *Recruitment Arc: Complete Synopsis, Major Events, Differences in Adaptation sections. *‎Golden Ghost Ship Arc: Complete Synopsis, Major Events, Differences in Adaptation sections. Decide on Sailing 13 placement. *Hakuoh Pirates Arc: Complete Synopsis, Major Events, Differences in Adaptation sections. Decide on Sailing 13 placement. *‎Nebula Cup Arc: Complete Synopsis, Major Events sections. *Pirate Hunter Arc: Complete Synopsis, Major Events sections. Episodes *Sailing 01: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 02: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 03: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 04: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 05: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 06: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 07: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 08: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 09: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 10: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 11: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 12: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 13: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 14: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 15: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 16: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 17: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 18: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 19: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 20: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 21: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 22: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 23: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 24: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 25: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 26: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). Light Novels *Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1: Update image. Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. *Miniskirt Pirates Volume 2: Update image. Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. *Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3: Update image. Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. *Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4: Update image. Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. Verify name and update arc name if necessary. *‎Miniskirt Pirates Volume 5: Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. Verify name and update arc name if necessary. *‎Miniskirt Pirates Volume 6: Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. Verify name and update arc name if necessary. *‎Miniskirt Pirates Volume 7: Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. Verify name and update arc name if necessary. *‎Miniskirt Pirates Volume 8: Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. Verify name and update arc name if necessary. *Miniskirt Pirates Volume 9: Add publisher's summary or short summary, and translated chapter names. Verify name and update arc name if necessary. Manga *Miniskirt Pirates Manga Volume 1: Update with any relevant information. *‎Miniskirt Pirates Manga Chapter 01: Complete Synopsis. Update Infobox with Title. *Miniskirt Pirates Manga Chapter 02: Complete Synopsis. Update Infobox with Title. *Miniskirt Pirates Manga Chapter 03: Complete Synopsis. Update Infobox with Title. *Miniskirt Pirates Manga Chapter 04: Complete Synopsis. Update Infobox with Title. *‎Miniskirt Pirates Manga Chapter 05: Complete Synopsis. Update Infobox with Title. *Miniskirt Pirates Manga Chapter 06: Complete Synopsis. Update Infobox with Title. Lists *‎List of Miniskirt Pirates Volumes: Verify names for Volume 4 onwards. *List of Mouretsu Pirates Episodes: Add official English names in addition to existing names once known. *‎List of Mouretsu Pirates Original Soundtracks: OST Infobox Information, Lengths, Name (Japanese, Translations). *List of Mouretsu Pirates Audio Dramas: Lengths, Titles, Notes. Find information on 2 and 4. Find plot information. *List of Mouretsu Pirates DVD Releases: First paragraph, Cover images (R1-DVD), Titles, Other. Other *Mouretsu Pirates Wiki: Discussion required. *‎Crossovers and Collaborations: Find more information on all crossovers/collaborations. *‎External References: Find more references. *Voice Cast: Add English Cast. Add several characters to the list and find seiyuu for characters lacking them. Index Pages *Characters: Update character list and add appropriate images. *Emblems: General expansion. Add appropriate images. *‎Glossary: Update with new terms and descriptions. *‎Locations: Update location list and add appropriate images. *‎Ships: Update ship list and add appropriate images. Ships Ship Classes *Liner: Infobox information. General expansion. *Battleship: Infobox information. General expansion and links out. Light novel information. *Cruiser: Infobox information. Known classes. Light novel information. *‎Escort ship: Infobox information. List of known individual escort ships. Light novel information. *Talbot-class: Design, Technology & Combat Characteristics, History. *‎Corback-class: Technology & Combat Characteristics. *Maracot-class: Technology & Combat Characteristics, History. *‎Silent Whisper: History (post-Hakuoh Pirates Arc). Pirate Ships *Bentenmaru: Crew (Light Novel members). *‎Kurotori: Design, Technology & Combat Characteristics, History. *Chimaera of Skylla: Technology & Combat Characteristics, History. Infobox: Image. *Southern Island: Infobox: Image. Warships *‎Alcyon: Verify lower turret on design. Other *‎Ben Casey: Design (Exterior/Interior). *Luna Lion: Design, Technology & Combat Characteristics. Infobox: Technical Info. *Queen Emeraldas: Verify Novel/Anime name difference. Locations Sea of the Morning Star *Sea of the Morning Star: History. General expansion. *Kato House: Design (Interior). *‎Lamp House: Location and Design. Menu. Exterior image. General expansion. *New Okuhama City: General expansion. *‎Sea of the Morning Star Relay Station: Details, History, Locations. Others *‎Calmwind: General expansion. *‎Milky Way: Locations. General expansion. *‎Pirate's Nest: Details, Locations. *‎Serenity: Details, History, Serenity Royal Family, Serenity Defence Forces. Exterior image. General expansion. *‎Skull Star: Appearance, Details, History. Exterior image. *‎Space University: Verify existing information and expand. *Stone of the White Star: Name check (Japanese, Romaji). *‎Tau Ceti system: Known planets. Factions/Organizations *‎Bisque Company: Character image. *Galactic Empire: History, Details. General expansion. *Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club: History. *‎Harold Lloyd Insurance Union: Details, History. *‎Hugh and Dolittle Interstellar Transportation: Details, History. *‎Seven Star Federal Republic: Details, History, Known member worlds. Other *Black Holy: Lyrics, General expansion. *Electronic Warfare: Details. *‎Hologram: Minor tidying and expansion. *Lost Child: Lyrics, General expansion. *Mugen no Ai: Lyrics, General expansion. *‎Pirate: Details, Appearance, History. *Pirate's Song: Details, Lyrics, History. *‎Stellar Slayer: Details, Plot. Tasks not possible yet Characters *‎Mylene Certon: Background. *Talvikki Launo: Background. *Flora Chapie: Background. *April Lambert: Background. *Syoko Kobayashimaru: Background. *Izumi Yunomoto: Background. *‎Asta Alhanko: Background. *Berinda Percy: Background. *‎Lilly Bell: Background. *Maki Harada: Background. *‎Sasha Staple: Background. *‎Ursula Abramov: Background. *Ai Hoshimiya: Background. *Yayoi Yoshitomi: Background. *‎John: Personality & Character, Relationships. *‎Sumi Kuki: Personality & Character, Relationships. Infobox: Seiyuu. *Legendary Chef: Personality & Character, Relationships. *‎Junigh Coolph: Skills & Abilities, Relationships. *‎Witherspoon: Relationships. *‎Kachua: Relationships. *Master Dragon: Relationships. *Oyaji-san: Background, Plot (Novel-Only Arcs). *‎Ririka Kato: Plot (Novel-Only Arcs). *‎Luca: Appearance (Light Novel), Background. *Yotof Sif Sideux: Background. *‎Catherine: Background. *‎Show: Plot (Novel-Only Arcs). *‎Kenjo Kurihara: Appearance (Light Novel). *Jacqueline Stramp: Infobox: Japanese, Romaji. *Misa Grandwood: Background. *‎Kane McDougal: Background. *Coorie: Background. *‎Schnitzer: Background. *Hyakume: Background. *‎San-Daime: Background. *Harold Lloyd: Background. Characters (Novel-Only) *‎Kipling: Find and verify new and existing information. *Suzuka: Appearance, Personality & Character, Plot, Relationships. *Rock: Appearance, Personality & Character, Plot, Relationships. *Borgs: General expansion. *Morgan: General expansion. *Cayenne Gear: General expansion. Ships *Murakamimaru: Design, Technology & Combat Characteristics. *Jabberwocky: Crew, Light Novel Design/Information. *‎Queen Serendipity (battleship): Crew. *Odette II: History (Novel-Only Arcs). *Barbaroosa: History (Novel-Only Arcs). Light Novel information. *‎Pleiades-class: Light novel information. *Princess Apricot: Light Novel information, Plot, Crew. *Neuschwanstein: General expansion. *Glenn Smith-class: General expansion. *Luna Lion: History. Others *Hakuoh Academy: Light novel students/staff. *Pirate Guild: General expansion. No tasks/Tasks complete Characters *‎Lyrical Cynical *‎Quartz Christie *‎Robert Dolittle *Shane McDougal *Jacqueline Stramp Ships *‎Symphony Angel *‎Ultimate Fairy *Viracocha *Low of War *‎Dark Star *Love Machine *‎Grand Cross *Queen Serendipity (colony ship) *Dinghy *Lightning 11 *El Santo *Big Catch *Shangri-La *‎Hakugin Go *‎Parabellum *Gorgeous Magi *Silver Fox Others *‎Bentenmaru Captain's ID Ring *‎Transponder *‎Cat-Monkey *‎West Kilia *‎Methuselah *‎Letter of Marque *‎Original Seven *Subspace *Garnet A *Colony Federation *‎Stellar Alliance *‎Fairy Jane *‎War of Independence *‎Radar *‎Faster-than-light *‎Sea of the Forest Star *Mouretsu Pirates Movie (until further information is released) *Sand of the Red Star *‎Nebula Cup *‎List of Miniskirt Pirates Manga Chapters Template Task List Infobox Navibox *MPnav-recruitmentarc: Minor improvement. *MPnav-recruitmentarc: Minor improvement. *MPnav-recruitmentarc: Minor improvement. *MPnav-recruitmentarc: Minor improvement. *MPnav-recruitmentarc: Minor improvement. Tasks not possible yet No tasks/Tasks complete Other Tasks